Sherlock's Daughter
by PhoebeLyrac
Summary: Saige Holmes is the demigod daughter of Sherlock and goddess Athena. She lives with her father in 221B Baker St. and often helps him with cases, but she also has monsters on her trail. Life is pretty interesting here.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the original stories. Copyright goes to Rick Riordan and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

Saige is a girl with medium length brown-tea hair and stormy grey eyes. On the outside she looks like the average British school girl, but she's anything but average. She's a demigod child of Atena - Greek goddess of wisodm, and war strategy - and consultive detective Sherlock Holmes.

Unlike most kids, Saige gets involved a lot in her Dad's work, often going with him when there's an extremely weird case.

She currently attends the Brown Academy in downtown London, and school is the second thing she hates after monsters. She's usually bullied and doesn't have any friends, except for Jackson Scott.

Jackson is this blonde boy with absolutely no friends, the second of the class (after Saige) and Saige's best and only friend. He is clueless about Saige being a demigod, but still is a great friend for her. Advice for the future: he can see through the Mist.

Our story starts when a chain of suicides take place along the city, Watson arrives at the building, and monsters are more and more attracted to Saige.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: Everything that is in italics** (_italics) _**is Ancient Greek.**

******I don't own the original stories. Copyright goes to Rick Riordan and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Saige's POV**

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was walking home with Jackson. I was trying to convince him to go to my favourite café down Baker Street for tea and muffins, but he said his mom wanted him home by quarter past five sharp with no excuses. After begging a lot, we finally make it to an agreement: he'd take a quick tea and a muffin and he's gone, but I could stay there until it closed.

We finally arrived at the cafè. Billy (the host) opened the door and greeted me as usual, I led Jackson to my Dad's reserved table (he said we could use it) and gestured for Angelo (the waiter; and a criminal Dad saved from being executed) to take our order.

He came to our table, "Good afternoon, Ms. Holmes, I believe the usual tea and muffins, and what for your date?"

"Angelo, he's just my best friend. Jackson, this Angelo; Angelo, Jackson," I presented them. "What for you Jackson?"

Jackson ordered a tiny tea and two cream bunns. We discussed the recent suicides that have appeared on T.V. previous nights. Angelo came with our order (I had insist that we weren't on a date, again) and left to attend the other customers that were in the café; Jackson drained his tea as fast as he could and ate one of the cream bunns before saying goodbye and leaving with the other bun.

I heard Billy leaving his post for his break, and I saw him coming up to my table and sitting down.

"So I'm guessing that wasn't a date after all, no boy in his sane mind could dump someone like you." Billy said. I knew he was saying that to supposedly cheer me up, even though there was no need to do it.

"Probably, but you don't know the real reason I'm not keen on boys, Billy." I replied. Billy looked puzzled at me.

"Maybe you are too much like your father, always not saying the complete truth, or enough for a genius to understand. Still, you are awesome. And I have to get back to work." After that he went back to position.

I finished my tea and muffins, left the store (waving goodbye to Billy and Angelo, of course) and went upstreet to the 221B Baker Street. I took my key from my blazer's sleeve pocket - that's next to my Celestial Bronze dagger - inserted it, and entered my building.

I went upstairs to my Dad's department. I opened the door and found my Dad, Sherlock Holmes, talking with a man in the living room. The man had a military haircut (I've spent two years at Camp Half-Blood, I know that hairstyle), and had a walking stick, so he was injured. My Dad turned to see who it was and saw me.

"Hey Saige," He said, I got closer and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Got studying to do?"

"No." I replied. I pointed at the man, "Who's he?"

"Oh, yes. John Watson, this is my daughter Saige; Saige, this is Dr. Watson" He presented the two of us. I shook hands with him, I noticed that he was slightly tanned, but from the wrist up he was London pale.

I almost instantly knew he was a retired soldier. Recently judging from the tan, either Iraq or Afghanistan.

"Pleasure to meet you, so Iraq or Afghanistan?" I asked him. He had a dumbfoed face.

"Afghanistan, it's awkard, your father asked me the exact same thing about an hour ago."

"Like father like daughter. Guess Saige has turned a like me when it comes to examining someone." Dad inmediately replied. "Saige, unless you don't want to hear about crime I recommend you to go to your room."

"I'll stay, I need something interesting to do anyways." But before he could start explaining, I understood something, "This is about the suicides, isn't it?"

Dad nodded, and explained "I'm not sure if they are suicides, they are murders."


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own the original stories. Copyright goes to Rick Riordan and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Sherlock's POV**

There had been three suicides around the town no, not suicides: murders. Now the forth one, but she left a clue to help us find who did it, she wrote the world 'Rache' which is German for revenge, or she failed to write 'Rachel'.

The clues indicated that the victim was travelling, her ring was dusty on the outside but cleaned on the inside, meaning she took it off regularly and was unhappily married, and/or with lovers. The back of her coat was wet but the umbrella she had with her was perfectly dry. So she couldn't open the umbrella because it was too windy, and after checking the weather, she was ffrom Cardiff where it had rained with strong winds recently.

The question: she was clearly traveling, but if so, where was her suitcase?

Dr. Watson came closer and examined her, Saige leaned near her, apparently spotted something and said, "Dad, look at this!" She sowoed me some dirt marks on her ankles and shoes. So it was a rolling suitcase the victim had been pulling along in the muddy streets. Dr. Watson finished examining the body and noticed there was no phone. She was obviously a business woman, and had a string of lovers, so where was her phone?

The killer must have gotten rid of the suitcase. Apparently Saige and I had the same idea because she got up suddenly and exclaimed, "I got it!"

**Saige's POV**

It was elemantary **(****pun intended) **the killer got rid of the suitcase, and the missing phone might be in the suitcase... or the killer had it.

I took my notepad from the inside pocket of my military jacket and started writing notes (in Ancient Greek for security):

_Rachel_

_Suitcase missing_

_Phone missing_

_From Cardiff_

_Unhappily Married; Lovers_

_Suicide? Murder?_

I finished writing the notes and put my notepad back in my pocket.

The problem now was where could we find that suitcase. And with good luck: the mobile phone would be there.

This case was going to be interesting. Very insteresting indeed.

I saw Dad was going downstairs, trying to explain things while running to the ground floor. When finally shouted "PINK!" I realised the criminal had made a mistake: Pink. I got out of the building and got to see my Dad entering a cab. Normal people would have run after the cab, but I got to my scooter (my only mean of transportation since pretty much every cab driver could be a monster,) turn ir on, and left the building.

All the time I was driving I followed the cab my Dad was in. It was that or getting lost, and usually getting lost involved me getting attacked. When I at last got into Baker Street, I got to Dad just as Mrs. Hudson opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saige's POV**

Mrs. Hudson opened the door. I greeted her as usual and went upstairs with my Dad; I couldn't stop thinking about Watson, Dad has just left him in the crime scene. But I'm just sure he got a cab and is going to arrive soon, at least I hope that happens. I went up to my room - which is in the third floor - and entered my room.

There's nothing special about it. Just a grey-blue Wall colored room with a drum lamp, my bed, a desk, two wardrobes, my bench by the window, and a bedside table. I sat down on my bed and took a look at my bedside table: my invisibility cap (a deerstalking cap,) my Steel dagger (for mortal enemy attacks,) my magnifier necklace in the shape of an owl, and my canteen of nectar. I took my Celestial Bronze dagger off my blazer sleeve and placed it on my bedside table, I sighted in exhaustment; it was around 7:30 so the least I could do was have dinner.

I went downstairs, and got to the kitchen. Dad was lying in the sofá, talking to Watson, "Hey, is any of you hungry?" I asked them.

"Me." Watson replied, "What's for dinner?"

I checked the fridge and the cupboards, "Make yourself a sandwich." I said as I made my self the quickest tomato and cheese sandwiches and went up to my bedroom. I ate in silent and got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the 'suicides', if somebody was making the victims kill themselves, you couldn't know who was going to be the next.

I fell asleep to my thoughts, _Who hunts in the middle of a crowd? Who do we trust without knowing him/her?. _

I woke up to the sound of a nearby alarm, probably Dr. Watson's or Dad's, and decided it was better to get up now before I fell asleep again. I changed into my uniform (black pleated skirt, white blouse, blue blazer, and knee-high white socks, shoes are up to you,) and grabbed the first pair of shoes I could find - which were my combat boots. I went to the living room and grabbed my bag, neither Dad or Watson were there, but I figured they'd know I had gone to school. I went downstairs to the ground floor, managed to tie up my hair, and got to say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson before leaving the building.

There were quite a lot people on the street, but I always found an alternate route to get pretty much anywhere in London. I got to the Cafe, Billy wasn't there because his shift wasn't until the afternoon, but Angelo was there. I waved to him, and he instantly went to the kitchen. I grabbed one of today's newspaper and sat at Dad's table; as I waited for Angelo some people gave me weird looks. I always got weird looks by people, they think I act more like a grown-up than like a normal teenage girl. Most girls at my class swooned about that boy band: 'One Direction'; I couldn't care less about that.

Anyhow, back at reality. There wasn't any new suicide yet, the economy was still the same, blah blah blah. Angelo came with the order and I drained that tea as fast as I could before going out the door and started running upstreet to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saige's POV**

I catch up with Jackson at the school doors. His uniform looked the same as usual: wrinkled like if it had been made a ball. As soon as I reached him, he asked: "Can you help me with the science homework, please?"  
I sighted, _he'd _chosen science as a subject, not me, I answered, "Jackson, I didn't take science, how'd you expect me to know the answers?" He looked down, I grabbed him by the arm and got him into the school with me. Inside most of our classmates were probably doing their usual pre-bell things such as fighting and discussing which member of whatever band was the hottest, etc.

First we had English together, so I let go his arm as we entered into our classroom. Most of our classmates were already in, and, surprise! They were fighting and discussing! There were still at least twenty minutes before Mr. Jones - the teacher - arrived; which meant we still had time to discuss the news, this time's topic was still the suicides. Time flew away and the next thing I know, the living representation of Severus Snape is in the classroom. Okay, last part was exaggerated, but he still treats everybody like if we'd egged his car or something else.

Class began and I spent the following hour writing with adjectives and grammar until the bell rang, indicating the start of the morning recess and that we had fifteen minutes before our chosen subject began. Jackson and I went to respective lockers - that were next to each other - to grab our books for our following subject. I took out my Greek Mythology textbook from my locker and put it my messenger bag. I'd chosen Mythology for subject for obvious reasons, you come to know the myths from memory after a while at Camp Half-blood.

Back into talking to Jackson, I remembered something, "Hey, are you hungry?"  
Jackson nodded, "Yeah, tell you've got something to eat, I'm starving!" he replied. I took out two cream buns I'd taken from the Cafe that morning. Jackson's jaw dropped as he grabbed one of the buns and ate it one bite. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he said with his mouth full. I took a glance at my clock, waved goodbye for now to Jackson and headed off to class.

I entered the Mythology classroom. Professor Hanks was putting up a projector at one of the desks in the front row. _No, please let it not be another film, last one was the dullest thing that was ever created on Earth, _I thought. Mr. Hanks was too busy connecting the projector, I sat in my usual desk at the middle row and waited for the rest of the class to come as usual. Once everybody was here and the most boring thing on Earth was playing on the projector, the class began.

"Students, this lesson is going to be a rehearse for the exam next week. Covering pages 15 to 35 on the textbook, and your notes on this documentary." Mr. Hanks explained, naturally of him he gave us to study all the pages we hadn't seen in class. The documentary was a torture-level boring, an hour of lecturing about monsters and demigods, and other things I already knew, I could see several of my classmates sleeping, doodling, and passing notes.

* * *

After all classes were over and it was time to leave, I seriously wanted to go home and throw daggers at the wall (Dad does the same excepts he shoots the wall.) But apparently one of the brainless jocks decided it would be a better idea to mess up with someone. Ian McCall - the football team's captain - approached me and Jackson with his big brainless friend, he grabs Jackson by the sweater while his friend prepared for a wedgie (and no, you don't need a deducting expert to know that was going to come,) but before I'd let my best friend die from embarrassment, I think that a judo-flip practice would come in handy. I interfered, I blocked and judo-flipped Ian's friend, and threatened Ian to drop Jackson or else; turns out he has a brain, because he dropped Jackson and he and his friend ran away in terror.

I helped Jackson up, "Are you okay?" I asked him as he dusted off the dirt from his clothes.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, where did you learn to do that exactly?" He asked, and I couldn't blame him, I came up with one of my recurrent lies.  
"Dad taught me, comes in handy with criminals and all that." Now, technically that wasn't either a truth or a lie, Dad _did _taught me to judo-flip but I perfected it at Camp Half-Blood. "Come on, I invite you something at the Cafe." No more talking needed, Jackson's stomach took control of his body and raced me up to the Cafe.

We got even and entered the Cafe, Billy was there, Angelo was there and preparing our order - which was the same as yesterday - and all was the same... except for the man that was staring at us, even though he was playing the "stalking you while I pretend to read the newspaper" cliche - seriously, couldn't you be more obvious?

Jackson and I sat at our table, Angelo brought our order, and that creepy man was still staring at us. Jackson drained his tea and ate the two buns in one bite each, I laughed and said, "Are you being fed at your house?"  
He swallowed and replied, "Yeah, why?" I grinned. For other fifteen minutes we talked about school and other stuff but that man was still watching us. As we were leaving, I waved goodbye to Jackson and went back home.


	6. Author's note

Author's note. Not a part of the story. So, first of all. Thanks all of you for reviewing, and following. Second. Since I have tons of exams coming even though I'm just starting school - seriously, my backpack is as heavy as Hermione Granger's - I won't get a lot of time to write a new chapter. Third. Answering to foxchik1 questions: I'll probably make a chapter answering to perfectly logical questions. But again, my teachers are undercover monsters. And now for the two biggest announcements! I'd like to announce that me and GreekGeek4u are writing a collaborate crossover. What's it going to be about? A Sadie Kane and Saige Holmes adventure in London... later to be revealed. And last but not less important! I'd like to thank all of you dear fangirls/fanboys for your support with this story. See you in the next chapter! - SH 


End file.
